


En la cuerda floja

by dreamyguns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No siempre fue así, pero si hubo alguna vez un mundo mejor que el que tienen ahora, hace ya tiempo que se escapó raudo de los últimos resquicios de su memoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la cuerda floja

**Author's Note:**

> El problema (?) de tener varios fics terminados es que cuando empiezas a editar uno (el que subí ayer), terminas por acabar de editar otro (este mismo) y luego los subes casi seguidos. Je.
> 
> En fin. Esto nace de mis ganas de salir de mi zona de confort y escribir algo radicalmente distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Me gusta mucho leer distopías y siempre he querido escribir algo en ese contexto, así que he aquí el resultado. No soy nada original porque no doy apenas detalles, es más bien simple ambientación con un toque a lo 1984 adaptado a estos niños. Pero idk, quería intentarlo y, bueno, tras pensarlo mucho creo que no me ha quedado TAN mal como pensaba (“creo” es la palabra clave aquí).
> 
> Los versos del principio pertenecen a la canción Run Boy Run, de Woodkid.

_run boy run! This ride is a journey to_

_run boy run! The secret inside of you_

_run boy run! This race is a prophecy_

_run boy run! And disappear in the trees_

Existe tal silencio en la plaza que Hajime siente que el pitido de las trompetas que lo rompe de repente se quedará a vivir para siempre en sus oídos. El día ha amanecido gris y opresivo, a juego con las caras de sus compañeros que reciben al líder con ojos muertos y máscaras de pétrea frialdad que han pasado, impertérritas, de generación en generación.

Aprovechando los escasos minutos con los que cuenta antes de que el líder del Partido comience a hablar y deba concederle sus cinco sentidos, echa un vistazo a su alrededor. No hay nada nuevo bajo el sol (el sol que quedó oculto bajo una nube eterna de polución hace ya tanto tiempo que duda que alguna vez le calentara la piel): innumerables filas de ciudadanos perfectos y bien moldeados, quietos como estatuas; las manos detrás de la espalda, el cuello erguido y el uniforme planchado y perfecto, afeitados y repeinados hacia atrás con la raya trazada al milímetro cerca de la oreja derecha.

Son un puñado de muñecos de porcelana que, como él, enfrentan un nuevo día en el infierno como los cerdos enfrentan el suyo en el matadero. Son carne de cañón, educados para servir, moldeados para matar a los que osen intentar romper la máquina perfecta que todos conforman.

Hajime se pregunta dónde quedarán los últimos resquicios de libertad y se da cuenta de que han desaparecido en medio de carteles con símbolos que lleva tatuados a fuego en la piel.

(Aunque, si se esfuerza en ver más allá de esa sumisión impuesta a golpe de represión y publicidad agresiva, todavía puede sentir un _¿y si?_ que flota tímidamente en el aire antes de que se encoja de miedo ante el seguro balazo sangrante que le asestará la Policía del Partido, cuando lo descubra)

Le cuesta unos minutos dar con Tooru, que se ha quedado a cuatro filas de él (hace tiempo que lo acordaron, ser vistos a más de diez metros uno de otro en público, por lo que pudiera pasar). Se ha aplastado el cabello para integrarse a fondo con sus compañeros y mantiene la misma postura de ciudadano fiel y respetuoso que sus compatriotas. Su rostro está tallado con una expresión perfecta que convencería hasta al miembro del Partido más receloso de que Tooru no tiene ningún secreto que esconder. No hay atisbo alguno de los hoyuelos que aparecen en sus mejillas, todavía jóvenes y suaves, cuando le dedica a solas una sonrisa llena de luz, no las artificiales que se obliga a esbozar cuando le hace la pelota a los de arriba para poder comer decente ese mes.

Hajime echa de menos sus hoyuelos.

Un nuevo pitido de trompetas da la bienvenida al discurso matutino y Hajime deja los recuerdos atrás.

–

No siempre fue así.

No siempre estuvieron gobernados por una entidad que les obligó a aceptar la resignación y la miseria como los pilares básicos de sus vidas. No siempre los conceptos de libertad e individualidad estuvieron perseguidos hasta la muerte por unos policías sobornados hasta el culo, no siempre la ciudad estuvo repleta de humo y de mierda, no siempre los supermercados estuvieron vacíos de comida decente. No siempre la ciudad estuvo empapelada hasta arriba de carteles que provocaban que se encogieran por el miedo a las represalias.

( _Os vigilamos_ , dicen, os vigilamos y os podemos matar. Todo ciudadano es bueno si se somete al Partido, el mundo será bueno si todo se integra en el Partido)

No siempre fue así, pero si hubo alguna vez un mundo mejor que el que tienen ahora, hace ya tiempo que se escapó raudo de los últimos resquicios de su memoria.

–

Cuando tiene siete años, Hajime juega por última vez en el jardín de la casa que ha sido expropiada por el Partido a la espera de que los reubiquen, a él y a su familia, en un sucio edificio de pisos en el centro de la ciudad con los otros obreros. Todavía no hay indicios de contaminación feroz, pues el sol calienta un poco y las últimas begonias crecen radiantes en el pequeño jardín que ha sido como otro hijo para su madre.

Tooru también va a ser reubicado los próximos días. Ajeno a lo que eso significa (o tal vez no, pero Tooru ya está aprendiendo la mecánica de cómo comportarse en una sociedad que está precipitándose hacia un abismo a pasos agigantados), le enseña a Hajime su placa identificativa con alegría.

_Oikawa Tooru, 7 años, hermanos: 1; padre: paradero desconocido; madre: viva y limpia de los Principios Tóxicos del Antes._

–Parezco alguien importante, Iwa-chan –dice sonriendo como un tonto, apretando el trozo de plástico contra su pecho–. Como esos señores que salen por la televisión, que también llevan placas y visten de negro y nos dicen lo que tenemos que hacer.

Hajime aprieta los dientes. Son pequeños e inocentes, pero no puede creer que Oikawa sea tan estúpido como para querer compararse con basuras de personas como esas. Ha oído a sus padres hablar en la cocina, entre susurros, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, diciendo que qué va a ser de ellos tras ese golpe de estado, que qué va a ser de Hajime sin que entre un sueldo decente a final de mes.

Sabe que no son buenas personas si hacen que sus padres se preocupen así. Su madre, ojerosa y con cara de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento, toma como costumbre acariciarle el pelo durante tanto rato que Hajime piensa que se quedará calvo, mientras le susurra _todo va a estar bien, Hajime, ya verás._

(Todo estará bien, mientras tragues con lo que te digan esas fieras)

–Eres un imbécil, Oikawa.

No le dice por qué, pero Tooru parece entender, que es lo importante.

(Quizá no sea tan tonto como parece)

–Nos seguiremos viendo, ¿verdad, Iwa-chan?

–No sé dónde te meterán a partir de ahora, pero sí. Supongo.

Tooru se ilumina como un árbol de Navidad y Hajime aprende a vivir los años posteriores con el estómago hecho un nudo.

–

No es un ciudadano modélico como Ellos quieren. Es peligroso saberlo desde muy temprana edad, cuando todavía no es realmente consciente de cuáles serán las consecuencias de salirse del tiesto.

Pero sus padres le enseñan bien. A fingir, a sonreír y a obedecer. Hajime cumple los veintidós años sin una mácula en su expediente y consigue que sus padres estén orgullosos de él. Le dan un trabajo de mierda en una fábrica donde cobra la cuarta parte de un sueldo digno y se lo compensan con paquetes de arroz rancio que se come a solas en su minúsculo apartamento, oyendo la radio antes de dormirse en su colchón viejo y lleno de polvo. Asiste a las reuniones de apoyo al Partido una vez al mes y canta el himno sin equivocarse nunca. Sonríe cuando hay que hacerlo y obedece siempre las órdenes que le dan sin cuestionarlas.

Nadie formula una queja sobre Iwaizumi Hajime porque Iwaizumi Hajime es un ciudadano ejemplar que, si tiene suerte, puede que se convierta en uno de los perros falderos del líder, cosa a la que aspira el cien por cien de la población. Porque de cara dirán que es por probar más aún su lealtad, pero por dentro, saben que es para poder comer como es debido a final de mes.

(Un secreto a voces que nadie se atreve a decir en voz alta, porque se supone que sus vidas son buenas y felices, porque están a cargo de un grupo de dirigentes que velan por su seguridad y su salud)

Iwaizumi Hajime es un gran peón de cara a la sociedad, pero por dentro está podrido hasta los cimientos. Toda una vida de teatro le ha resentido. Se le ha agriado aún más el carácter, apenas habla y únicamente cuando es su deber dirigirse a sus superiores pone cara de soldado inmaculado y les hace felices.

Tooru está encantado de haber contribuido (un poco) a que Hajime tenga éxito en la vida de asquerosa servidumbre que están obligados a llevar.

–

Se sabe que las frutas están podridas únicamente cuando las abres y las ves por dentro.

Hajime se alegra de no ser el único cuando Tooru le dice en voz baja, en cuanto se asegura de que no hay un alma a su alrededor, que sabe dónde están los puntos ciegos de las cámaras y micrófonos que hay por toda la ciudad, porque para eso trabaja en la radio y que, si quiere, pueden hacer uso de esa información privilegiada para sus propios intereses.

Hajime sabe de antemano que es una mala idea, pero eso no le impide aceptar la propuesta, más ansioso de lo que querría mostrar.

–

Porque esa es otra. Tooru y él han faltado a uno de los principios más estrictos que ha impuesto el Partido: los matrimonios deberán efectuarse a partir de los veintitrés años con la única intención de traer más soldaditos bien formados al mundo.

Ni él ni Tooru están casados todavía. El Partido no les exige que sea inmediatamente después de cumplir esa edad, pero sus compañeros de trabajo les empiezan a mirar con desconfianza, diciéndoles a la cara que busquen lo antes posible a una mujer con la que establecerse y tengan un par de hijos. _Para que os quedéis tranquilos_ , dicen. Les advierten, en voz baja y temblorosa, que a la mínima sospecha de que no tengan intención de casarse, podrían tener problemas muy graves con las altas esferas.

Ambos se escudan en que el trabajo y la lealtad política son más importantes que el matrimonio, pero no niegan en que lo pensarán para un futuro cercano. La respuesta les hace callar unos días, pero no dudan en volver a la carga en cuanto ven que salen del trabajo y se dirigen a sus respectivos apartamentos con un bol de arroz con huevo como única compañía.

_La red de información está muy controlada_ , piensa Hajime mientras da un rodeo importante y se dirige al bosque más alejado de la ciudad.

Pero nunca pensó que fuera a jugar a su favor de esa forma.

Tooru le espera bajo el árbol de siempre con una sonrisa de las que le gustan. Le dice _Iwa-chan_ en voz baja antes de abrazarle como si le quisiera partir en dos. Lejos de cámaras y micrófonos delatores, los árboles son los únicos testigos del secreto que se ha ido gestando entre los dos durante todos esos años.

Hajime prefiere ocuparse en besarle que en hablar por hablar. Eso ya lo hacen mucho en su vida diaria.

–

Se pregunta qué dirían.

Se pregunta qué dirían sus padres, subyugados por la represión, si les vieran comerse la boca con ganas lejos del mundanal ruido, llenándose el pelo de hierba y con las ropas desperdigadas por todo el lugar sin orden ni concierto.

Se pregunta qué dirían si oyeran los sonidos húmedos de sus cuerpos al chocar, si supieran que únicamente los arbustos de la zona cubren su desnudez cuando se arrancan la ropa y la falsedad a mordiscos y besos.

Se pregunta si los líderes del Partido, siempre impolutos y decentes, habrán tenido a alguien a quien aman empalado entre sus piernas y gimiendo sin contenerse porque no hay nadie en ese lugar salvo ellos dos, porque pueden quitarse las máscaras y nadie les va a asesinar por ello, no allí, no en ese momento.

Se pregunta si alguna vez se habrán abrazado con fuerza a su persona amada para intentar que el orgasmo dure para siempre, si se habrán intoxicado de su olor mientras follan como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana.

Deja de hacerse preguntas cuando Tooru se corre, esta vez debajo de él y con las piernas sobre sus hombros mientras pronuncia un _Iwa-chan_ sin apenas abrir los labios, que le suena a un _te quiero_ que nunca pronuncian en voz alta.

Lo saben por los detalles que tienen uno con otro, más allá del sexo. Cómo Hajime le da sus ropas tras sacudírselas de la hierba con cuidado, cómo Tooru le agarra de la mano un instante antes de volver a sus rutinas asesinas de principios propios. Cómo se besan con poca lengua y muchos labios y Hajime se da cuenta de que Tooru tiene los ojos demasiado grandes y se queda mirándolos embelesado; los dos hechos un lío de piernas y brazos, desnudos y aún con energía para volver a follarse hasta el alma.

Y sobre todo, por empeñarse en arañar sus últimos minutos a solas en su paraíso particular. Acuerdan que los encuentros sean más días a la semana. Se les pasan las horas volando. Juegan con fuego y un día se quemarán y no les importa.

Es un secreto que va a matarles algún día, pero no tienen dudas de que morirán felices.

–

El mundo no cambia mucho a lo largo de los años, pero ellos sí.

(Siempre por dentro, todo por dentro. Se fijan bien la máscara de lealtad en público y la parten en pedazos en los escasos rincones donde pueden burlar las cámaras. Se amoldan a su doble vida como animales adaptándose a un nuevo ecosistema)

Al poco tiempo, Hajime se casa con una joven que se sabe el reglamento del Partido de manual y ambos se protegen así de las habladurías y de los posibles peligros, porque ella también tiene mucho que callar. Tooru se casa también y ahora son cuatro los que continúan viviendo con dos caras.

El respeto al régimen por delante, la libertad por detrás. Es un resumen del acuerdo que mantienen ambos matrimonios para proteger al máximo sus vidas.

–

Cuando se vuelven a ver en su bosque de siempre, Hajime se corre con Tooru dentro de él, con los ojos cerrados y viendo luces por doquier. Tooru lo besa y le sabe amargo, como todas las veces en que se ven obligados a despedirse hasta la próxima vez.

Hace rato que están vestidos y apoyados contra el roble más grande del lugar, con los dedos entrelazados y mirándose de reojo. Hajime abre la boca para decir algo, no sabe muy bien qué, pero entonces ve lágrimas en los ojos de Tooru y se lo traga todo de golpe.

–Perdona, Iwa-chan.

–A mí no me tienes que pedir perdón. Ya lo sé.

Tooru apoya la frente en su hombro sin decir nada más. Hajime le acaricia la cabeza con torpeza y se aguanta las ganas de decirle alguna obviedad que ambos no necesitan oír.

Tener una doble vida está bien, pero a veces cansa. Y mucho.

–Nos van a…

–No lo digas.

–Algún día pasará, Iwa-chan, y entonces nos arrepentiremos.

–Serás tú –Hajime le coge la cara y aprieta con impotencia, sin importarle que Tooru se queje–. He sido claro desde el principio con esto, Oikawa. Sin arrepentimientos.

–Me cuesta creer que no tengas miedo.

–Claro que sí. Otra cosa es que te lo diga.

–Te quiero.

Es la primera vez que lo dice en voz alta y suena extraño, como si las palabras no encajaran unas con otras.

Y es irónico que Hajime se muera más de miedo con eso que de pensar en que algún día le pondrán contra una pared y le dispararán entre los ojos.

–Tenemos que volver.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada al despedirse, pero Tooru le abraza con una fuerza descomunal y Hajime se deja hacer.

No vuelven a mencionar esa conversación.

–

Finalmente, Hajime es capaz de decírselo una tarde y Tooru tiene la decencia de sonreírle, con el semen todavía manchándole el abdomen y su olor impregnando cada centímetro de la piel de Hajime.

Van a morir un día de estos.

Esperan que al menos sea juntos.

–

O quizá no. Porque la muerte existe también para los líderes y el mundo se adapta a un nuevo cambio para el que nadie está preparado.

Mucho ha llovido desde el primer encuentro a escondidas. Hajime y Tooru ya han cumplido los treinta años. No han faltado a las reglas jamás en público, pero están cansados de esconderse. Ya es hora de que exista un cambio grande. Le dan la bienvenida con la alegría que les falta a sus compañeros, reacios a otra nueva forma de vivir y sentir.

Una vez se despojan de su disfraz de sumisión, las esposas de ambos no tardan en marcharse. De esa manera, los cuatro terminan por firmar oficialmente su recién estrenada libertad.

-

El cambio es progresivo, pero en los primeros días incluso el sol se atreve a salir en medio de las nubes negras y perennes que asolan la ciudad, como acompañándola en su tristeza día tras día.

Para empezar, ya no vuelven solos a sus respectivos apartamentos para contar las horas hasta que se puedan ver en su bosque. Ahora pueden tener una casa para los dos y hacerse compañía cuando cenan juntos. Compran una cama más grande y un mejor colchón porque, ahora que han abierto las fronteras, disponen de mejores materiales. Cambian la vieja radio de Hajime por otra nueva y Tooru convence a su equipo de emitir canciones más alegres a partir de ahora.

Todavía les miran con recelo en el trabajo, pero, como bien saben, todos los cambios no pueden ser de un día para otro. Lo importante son ellos, aquí y ahora. Y, _aquí y ahora_ , están bien.

–Iwa-chan –dice Tooru abrazado a él en mitad del pasillo de su casa, donde ya no hay cámaras y micrófonos que puedan delatarles–, va a ser difícil acostumbrarse a esto.

Hajime le revuelve el pelo con energías renovadas y el pasillo hace eco de las risas de ambos, más que preparados para un nuevo comienzo.


End file.
